Tate
by Bara Shibenjin
Summary: Wouldn't Max's cousin just be like him? Too cheerful, harmless and probably blonde? That's what Kai thought. He wasn't exactly right : KaiOC & more pairings as listed inside. HIATUS


**Summary :** Wouldn't Max's cousin just be like him? Too cheerful, harmless and probably blonde? That's what Kai thought. He wasn't exactly right : KaiOC TysonHilary MaxEmily KennyMingMing ReiMariah

Multiple pairings as listed above and there might be mentioning of Daichi later on but no Daichi himself unless it suits the plot. Eh, the kid annoys me a bit what can I say?

This particular fic has been on my mind for quite some time so I decided to finally start it. Kai's always been one of my favorites from Beyblade so, obviously, this one focuses on him and my OC. It is set after the G-Revolution arc, if you want to call it that.

**Disclaimer :** Bara owns nothing but her OC

I hate flat and boring OCs don't you? That's why I strive to make mine the opposite!

* * *

. . : Tate : . .  
Chapter 1 : Talk

* * *

"My cousin's coming!"

That was the majority of what a certain excited blonde had happily declared for most of the day. It was tolerable, cute even, to see him so excited even so early in the morning but by the late afternoon, they were getting annoyed, the Bladebreakers that was. Well, it was not so much the entire group as mainly Kai. But when was he ever so patient about anything?

"New York!" Was another happy exclamation from Max, almost disbelieving that one might travel from the place to Japan, apparently disregarding that he had taken that very trip several times in his life. "My cousin's flying in from New-"

"Max." A stiff tone interrupted the youngest of the group and all focus was given to the one that uttered the single word, merely because it was the most he'd said that day. Of course, he went on, not to justify his rude interruption but just to be further rude in general, "We _all _know about your cousin."

It wasn't that Kai was telling him to do anything, necessarily, but the implication that Max stop carrying on about his cousin was more than implied by the brooding blader's tone. It was just enough that the young blonde wasn't oblivious to it: the gesture actually began to dampen his mood.

As far as the present girl of the group thought, Kai was being mean though there was no point in telling him that as he would hardly have apologized. Instead, she focused on quickly remedying Max's spirits. At least one of them should be happy. "Now what were you saying about your cousin's beyblade?" Hilary asked Max after casting a brief look at Kai that was clearly a scowl.

In response, he had only arched a grayed brow ever so slightly as if daring her. That was Kai, he wasn't intimidated but overly annoyed and this was just one of the ways he showed that. Funnily enough, the so-called leader of the group caught the exchange between his girl and one of his best friends. Tyson laughed, earning a glare from Kai, while Hilary was pleased to see her question had easily brought her friend back to the topic at hand, his cousin.

After some time, Kai simply left the interior of the dojo in favor of training outside where conversation suited his tastes. In other words, there was no conversation at all. The noise he could hear from inside about the same topic, was forced aside as white noise, or at least Kai attempted but Max was loud and it's funny how human hearing picks up especially on what one finds annoying. Still, he wasn't stupid enough to go back inside to tell Max off once again as it would only end in arguing with Hilary. How Tyson put up with the girl's shrill tone when arguing was beyond him. Further, to have a girlfriend was just asking for trouble.

Absentmindedly, he watched Dranzer spin through obstacles in a darkened blue blur. The movements were still easily seen by his scrutinizing eyes.

Why was Max so excited anyway? Whatever-his-name-was wasn't coming to live here but to stay a week so what was the point in being so happy? Personally, Kai had hardly taken to the idea of having someone new hanging around the dojo even if it wasn't for a terribly long period of time. The rest of the idiots were enough to handle without adding another. And _one_ Max was definitely enough to handle.

A displeased grimace set into his face between the angular tattoos across his cheeks.

Having _two_ Maxs was only going to be worse really. No doubt Max's cousin would be just like him. The blonde hair was already a given, maybe a factor in personality there as Kai long suspected. The cheerfulness was bound to be another element. No telling what damage a pair of overly-upbeat optimists could cause… But at least the guy would be harmless as Max was. The young blonde was a strong blader, Kai could admit, but Max was little threat to him so his cousin would be the same. Letting the thoughts go, he refocused back onto training.

And as if Dranzer was waiting just for that, the blade spun faster, something that would likely have escaped anyone's attention aside from Kai's as he watched attentively.

Tomorrow they'd all be headed out to the airport, as if it mattered to him. They would go but tomorrow he would be at the same exact thing he presently was: training. It was 3 months away but there was another tournament coming up. It was only there in Japan and really more like a couple weeks worth of exhibition matches but Kai had already confirmed his registration.

After he and Tyson had finished out the last World Tournament, the Bladebreakers, having divided for that specific tournament, reformed. Now, they were all back in Japan, in Tyson's grandfather's dojo like nothing had changed. In reality, a lot had changed and the entire team was well aware of the fact. They'd been hanging out for the past few months, though there was at least a little training as Hilary had decided. And no one questioned dared to question her.

There hadn't been much talk about the upcoming tournament though they were all signed up, something obvious to each of them. Kai hadn't bothered to ask why the rest of the team had registered. He knew each of the guys had his own reason, just as he did. But collectively, perhaps they all knew that blading was just what they did. It was what they were good at and what they enjoyed. And after a long break, it was time to ease back into that competitive world.

The next week, due to Max's cousin, was likely going to interfere with training schedules for the group but Kai had no desire to let it effect his own. Like some new, so-called _blader_, a Max clone, was really going to distract him?

* * *

. . : End Chapter 1 : Talk : . .

* * *

So how was it so far? I figured I start a little short. But no worries, I've got plenty in store for poor Kai.  
After all, what's a good Kai-centered story without making things difficult for him? :P

All reviews greatly appreciated!

- Bara


End file.
